Nothing Like a Reunion
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Co-Authored with Bella1992. When the NCIS team gets a call about a body with a Gunnery Sergeant's uniform on. Ducky can't making an ID, so they turn to Bones and team. Tony and Brennan reunite, as old foster-siblings. B/B, Tiva, Hodgela, McAbby. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bella1992 and I are co-authoring this as a Bones/NCIS crossover. It can be found in her profile under Bones. It's the same title. Her profile link is this. http://www. fanfiction. net/u/957212/Bella1992_ _So, I hope you like this. Where is says _**(Bella1992)**_ is where she started writing. The first part of the chapter is mine. The second is hers. Second chapter will be out soon._

**Gibbs' POV**

We got a call about a body with a Gunnery Sergeant's clothes on, but no ID. Strange for us. I rounded the corner and saw my team sitting at their desk. "Grab your gear. We have a case."

"Case, Boss?" DiNozzo asked, grabbing his bag. I saw David roll her eyes at DiNozzo.

"No, DiNozzo, you think? We're going out to grab coffee." I glared at my senior field agent. By then, we were in the elevator. "Sorry, Boss. Where are we going, by the way."

"Apartment building in DC. Someone got suspicious that, even though the apartment was rented out, no one ever came or went," I said.

"Sounds like a nosy old neighbor. Reminds me of mine," added DiNozzo.

I said, "DiNozzo, David, McGee, truck. I'll meet you there." When we got down to the parking lot, Ziva was the one driving. And here I thought DiNozzo and McGee wanted to live.

Once there at the crime scene, I had a gut feeling something was wrong. I took one look at the body and sighed. No way were we going to get an ID without some anthropologist. Ducky knew one, thankfully. Dr. T. Brenay…? No. I shook my head. Something similar. Oh, well.

Ducky and Palmer showed up. Duck came and stood beside me. He said, "Jethro, there is no way I can—"

"Make and ID, I could guess that, Duck."

"I'm going to have to call Dr. Brennan."

Brennan! That was his name. "How good is the man?"

"Temperance will not take lightly to being called male. She's even more fierce than Ziva. Temperance and I were at an anthropology conference when some lecturer grabbed her buttocks. He had a broken ulna and humorous. I would have felt sorry the young man, but he was rather crass," Ducky said, kneeling beside the body.

I said, "Yeah. I think I would have kicked his ass too."

"Just to warn you, Jethro…She's been working with the FBI, and if Fornell has anything to say about it, if this man is a civilian, Deputy Director Cullen will want it transferred to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth."

I said, "Call her. Get Tony to take the bones over."

Ducky nodded. "Mr. Palmer. Give me your cell phone I know you are constantly texting on."

Palmer blushed and threw him the phone. Ducky dialed a number.. "Yes, this is Dr. Donald Mallard, asking for Dr. Temperance Brennan…Yes, I hold… Oh, she's out? Is her assistant, Mr. Addy, there?…He's in a mental institute? Whatever for?… The Gormagon case?… May I speak to Dr. Goodman?…He isn't in? Well, may I speak to whomever is in charge in the Medico-Legal lab at this time?… Yes, I will speak to Dr. Saroyan.." Ducky placed a hand over the speaker. "Channels… I despise them."

When Dr. Saroyan came on the phone, he said, "Yes, are you Dr. Saroyan? I'm Dr. Donald Mallard. I have a message for Dr. Brennan… No hurry, ma'am. I'm a forensic pathologist… Ah really? I didn't know they had a pathologist at the Jeffersonian… Ah, yes. Tell Dr. Brennan, Ducky has a full skeleton for her…Yes, she will know who Ducky is, Doctor…We will be sending an agent over with the bones… Yes, good bye."

He hung up. "I'm surprised." The phone rang. "Yes, Jimmy Palmer's phone, Dr. Mallard speaking…That was fast, Temperance."

**Brennan's POV**

"Ducky, this is Temperance Brennan. Cam said you called a minute ago."

"_That was fast, Temperance."_

"I just walked in from lunch. Sorry I missed your call."

"_It's fine, my dear. I have some bones for you. We'll be sending an agent over soon. We found it in a Gunnery Sergeant's uniform."_

"Good. Thanks Ducky. I appreciate people piling _more_ onto my workload." I glowered at the room in general.

"_Well, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"_ Ducky said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, thanks Ducky," I muttered.

"_Temperance, my dear, what's wrong?"_ he asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice.

I shrugged before I remembered he couldn't see me. "Oh, nothing big, Ducky. I had an argument with a friend. When are the bones coming, so I can have Wendell lay them out for me."

"_They are heading out right now with a chain of evidence form. He should be there shortly. He's been told to ask for you of Dr. Saroyan."_

"Good. I'll call you when I get an ID for you."

"_Thank you, my dear."_

"Talk to you soon, Ducky."

I hung up and about after about a half an hour later, Cam stuck her head in.. "Dr. Brennan. Agent DiNozzo is here for you. He has a body in the van for you."

"Thanks Cam. Tell him I'll be right out. I have a few—" My phone rang, cutting me off. "I'm guessing the papers are going to have to wait." I opened the phone. "Hi, Booth. What do you want?"

"_Bones, a case from NCIS got bumped to us for ID. Gunnery—"_

"Sergeant uniform found on a body. I know."

"_How'd you find out?"_

"Got a call from their ME who happens to be a friend of mine," I said. "Booth, I have to go, the body is here."

"_Be right over. Let me know who delivers the body."_

"Will do, Booth. See you soon." I hung up before Booth could say anything. I walked out and a man about my age stood there, attempting to flirt with Angela. I interrupted, "Angela, Agent…?" I hadn't really been paying attention when Cam had said his name.

"DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo. And you are Dr. Brennan? I was expecting a male."

"I'm Temperance Brennan.."

"Nice to meet…you… Tempe? Is that you?"

I blinked and thought back to my foster family. The DiNozzo's. "Tony? Oh my god! It's you!" I leaped forward to hug him as he opened his arms to me.

**Angela's POV**

I must say, I was shocked and slightly annoyed.. That means she tapped that and didn't tell me! I decided to interrupt the little love fest. "Well, Bren, I'll see you after work today. You and I are still going out for drinks, right?"

She nodded and said, "Right, Ange."

**Author's POV**

There was a clearing of the throat from the entrance. "Bones. Thought you said you didn't know who was delivering the body."

"I didn't, Booth! Tony, this is Booth, my partner. Booth, this is Tony, my—"

"Your boyfriend, I get it." And Booth stalked off.

Brennan pulled away from Tony. "Tony, I have to go. I'm sure you know how partners can get. I mean, you do put your life in their hands after all and I really didn't introduce you properly. I mean, you're my foster brother, for God's sake!"

Tony nodded. "You should meet my partner."

She smiled weakly at him. "Give your number to Wendell. I have to go to the diner and calm Booth down. " She ran out of the room.

**(Bella1992)**

**Author's POV**

Brennan managed to get to the Diner just a couple minutes after Booth had entered and ordered his classic Cherry Pie. He sat on the stool with a glum face while he started to move it around with his fork. Walking up and taking the stool next to him, Brennan sat there and tried to find some words to say what she wanted to say.

Booth however talked first. "So, who's your boyfriend?" he asked nonchalantly as if it was nothing.

"If you would have let me introduce you to him correctly, you would've heard that he was my foster brother from a while back when I was still in the system."

Booth lifted his head from staring at his pie and stopped playing with his food. "Wait, your foster brother?" he asked shocked. Out of all the things that he had thought the guy was, it never crossed his mind that he would be Bones' brother.

Brennan nodded with a small smile. "The best family to take me in was his. We got along really well and although there was the usual brother/sister fighting, I still really care about him." She paused with a sigh. "But why did you run off when I was about to introduce him to you. You seemed a little jealous."

"Jealous?" He chuckled nervously. "What do you mean jealous? I mean, we're just partners right?" It came out more like a question than a statement and it was a question that he wanted her to answer.

Slowly nodding, she cleared her throat a little. "Yeah, we're just partners, but you know, we're friends as well." Something about just saying they were partners didn't seem like... them in general. They were more like friends at the very least and not just partners.

Booth grinned at the fact that she thought they were more than partners. "Aw, Bones. Of course we're friends. It's nice to know that you think of us like that."

Brennan returned his smile while motioning for the waiter. "I do and as friends and partners, I would like to formally introduce you to Tony when we get back to the lab. First though, I think I'll get order of fries."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Booth picked up his fork, feeling a lot better than when he came in. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to be feeling, but knowing that he was good with Bones was something that made him feel light, for a lack of better words. "You know what else friends do?" he asked.

Bones shook her head. "No, what?"

"They share their foods," he replied with a big grin. "And I know you don't like any pie, but I do like the occasional fries so we'll share it."

"Hey, that's not what friends do. You just made that up," she accused, pointing at him.

Booth grinned, but shrugged nonchalantly. "It's in the rule book."

Brennan frowned and shook her head. "There's no such thing as a rule book for friends."

"No, but if there was, that would be in it." Booth nodded before taking a bite of his pie. "And if you liked pie, I would let you have some of this delicious Cherry Pie."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't know that it'd be in the rule book. And I don't like Cherry Pie so you can have that all to yourself while I enjoy my fries," Brennan replied with a smile. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out to see that it was Cam calling her. "Brennan." The waiter came by with the try of fries and placed it down. She said a soft thanks before returning back to Cam.

"_Dr. Brennan, we need you back in the lab when you're done. I looked over the remains for tissue and sent the rest over to Wendell so he'll take a look at it.. There was some abnormalities with the tissue that I wanted to go over with you later."_

"Okay, thanks Cam. I'll be back in a little bit."

Brennan hung up. "That was Cam. We have to get back to the lab as soon as we're done since she found some abnormalities with the remaining tissue from our John Doe."

"What abnormalities?"

"She didn't get a change to tell me, but since Ducky called me up to help with the case, there's probably not a lot of tissue left for Cam to look at," she explained while eating her fries.

Booth made a noise that sounded like a hmm, but Brennan couldn't tell since he was eating. "Ducky is an odd name."

"Ducky's real name is Dr. Donald Mallard, but we just call him Ducky." She explained it casually like it wasn't her first time answering that question and it really wasn't. With a nickname like Ducky, there was bound to be some questions.

After Booth and Brennan finished eating, they headed back to the lab where Cam, Wendell, and Tony were standing on the platform. Brennan quickly slid her card to deactivate the alarm and walked up with Booth hot at her heels. Proper introductions between Booth and Tony could wait until a little later. "Hey Cam. What were the abnormalities that you called Bones about?"

"Well, there wasn't much tissue to work with in the first place, but it seems like the tissue absorbed some Sodium Chloride," Cam answered. "Well, more like a lot of it."

Wendell stepped in to add more information. "And there was also a high amount of it in his blood stream, which could have happened from the amount in his tissue."

"Bones?" Tony whispered to Brennan. "Who's that?"

"Me," she answered quickly before returning back to the case. "How could Sodium Chloride be absorbed into his tissues? Unless he was rolled in a big tub of salt, which is highly improbable." A slight frown graced her face as she tried to figure out what happened.

Wendell and Cam shared a look that Booth caught. "What?"

"Uh, that's kinda what we're thinking," Wendell answered with an uncertain face. "Well, after he was killed which we are still trying to figure out, but it looks like he was mauled by some sort of animal after he was killed."

"And it was not a dog. We've ruled that out." Cam sighed and looked down at the victim. "We've sent some samples of the bite marks and other marks on the bone to Hodgins so he's looking at that now."

"Wait, so you're saying that someone killed him, fed him to some animals, then rolled in a big tub of salt before throwing him in an apartment room?" Booth asked to clarify.

DiNozzo decided to take his jump in. "No way. Who would take the time to do all that? I mean, you kill a guy for a reason. Why take all the time to do all that? Especially the rolling the body in salt. What's next pepper?" he chuckled.

Brennan frowned as Booth started to laugh as well. "Nice one."

Seeing that, he paused for a moment. "You know, salt and pepper, Bones?"

"I know what it means, Booth. I just don't see how it's funny."

"Aw, lighten up Tempe. You have to admit it's a little funny," DiNozzo said with a grin.

Cam looked from DiNozzo to Brennan and then to Booth. "Tempe? Is there something I'm missing here people, because we need to get to work."

"Cam, you've met Agent DiNozzo. He's my foster brother from when I was in the system," she introduced. "Tony, you've met Cam, my boss."

Tony laughed. "Boss? I didn't think you'd listen to a boss. You're more like a do it your own way sort of person, Tempe. Not that having a boss isn't good, because you know Gibbs, is a great boss. Best boss I've had." He paused. "You're not gonna tell him, right?"

Brennan gave him a confused look. "Tell him what? That's he's a good boss?"

"Nevermind." He smiled gently at her. "I missed have you around after you left, Tempe. Why didn't we keep in touch after you left?"

Before she could answer however, Cam cleared her throat. "Not be interrupting, but we have a case that's as odd as it's gonna get so how about we get to work and you two can catch up afterwards?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Cam's right. Work first and then later we can catch up. Angela and I are going out for drinks later tonight, how about you and Booth join us?" she suggested. Something about the thought of her foster brother and Booth getting along was important to her, but she didn't know why. "You and Booth can do some manly talk." Brennan looked over at Booth. "Manly talk, right?"

Booth smiled. "Guy talk, but that works with me. Drinks tonight then." He held up a yellow folder. "I have to check some things out so I'll see you squints later."

Tony gave a small nod as Booth left. "I should probably get going too. I have to check in with my boss with what we have so far."

"I'll examine the bones some more so I will see you later tonight, Tony." Brennan smiled at her brother before turning her attention to the remains.

"Good. Now you and see if you can find out what animal we're looking for," Cam said to Wendell. "Angela is working on the facial reconstruction and Hodgins is looking at the bite marks." She clapped her hands together. "Everyone has something to do so let's get on it people."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay guys. Review, please. And Bella and I will reply to reviews as we get them. Reviews are like candy to us, so please, review!


	2. Chapter 2: Vic: Jon Gallagher

Tony headed out to his car while pulling out his cell phone to update Gibbs. "Hey Boss."

"What do you have, DiNozzo?" That was the first words that came out of Gibbs' mouth when Tony called him.

"What? No greeting?" he joked.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, I know. I delivered the body and they should be working on coming up with the ID soon enough. Anything on your side of the job?"

"We interviewed the neighbors around the building and same story from all of them. Never saw the guy and never knew what the apartment was rented out for, but there was one that said they saw something the night before."

Tony got out his keys to unlock the door. "Okay, Boss. What do you need me to do now?"

"Right now, I want you to head over to the FBI Hoover Building since Ziva should be arriving there any minute. You two find out who the body is and we'll take care of the rest here," Gibbs said while Tony unlocked his door and got in his car.

"She's coming?"

"Yeah, call me back when you get some more information."

"Right, Boss." He hung up after Gibbs and started the engine. Out of everything he thought he'd do when he woke up that morning, he certainly didn't think it would turn out this way. It was shock seeing his little foster sister again. Although they were the same age, he still considered her the younger of the two. "Talk about your fun filled day," he mumbled as he drove out of the Jeffersonian.

—

**Hoover Building**

Booth had just filled Director Cullen in on the case and was about to leave when he heard the door open behind him and a middle eastern woman walk in. "Ah, you must be Officer David," the Director greeted from behind the desk.

"Yes and you must be Director Cullen, I presume."

He nodded and stood up as a greeting and motion towards one of the seats in front of him. "Please take a seat. That is Special Agent Booth and he is currently working on your case right now. He's just filled me in on what they have so far."

Ziva carefully looked at Booth with a watchful eye. "FBI?"

"That's what Special Agent means," Booth easily replied. "Would you like to hear what I've filled Director Cullen in on?"

"Please go ahead." For some reason there seemed to be a trace of tension between the two as Cullen sat behind his desk. He was pretty sure they didn't know each other, but he could always be wrong.

"Do you know each other?" he asked. It was better to make sure than to assume.

"No, but I think you've already had the pleasure of meeting DiNozzo, am I right?" she questioned. They hadn't had such a great experience with the FBI before so she had to be careful of what she let out.

Suddenly at the mention of DiNozzo, Booth seemed to relax a little and an easy smile tugged on his lips. "Yeah. Seems like a nice guy, has a big mouth though." He coincidently left out the fact that one of her teammates was Bones' foster brother, but then again, she didn't ask.

Ziva chuckled and nodded. The tension in the room was gone and she felt more comfortable talking to him. "You have no idea. He's like a parrot that doesn't stop to think of what he's going to say."

"Talking about me?" As if he had them talking about him, Tony appeared in the doorway.

"Look at what the dog dragged in," Ziva greeted.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her figure of speech. "Cat, Ziva. It's cat. It's been four years. You gotta pick up on things like this." He snapped his fingers as he talked before turning towards Booth. "Nice to see you again." He then turned back towards Ziva. "Boss said you needed a ride to the museum. Where's Probie?" he asked.

"He's staying back to help Abby in the lab and why are we going to a museum. We're suppose to check in on the body."

Director Cullen who had watched the two interact sighed and spoke up. "If none of you are here to give me new information than I suggest you go back and do your job."

"Right, I'll update you when Bones gets an ID on the victim," Booth said as he went to open the door.

"I can see when I'm not wanted," Tony said under his breath, causing Ziva to hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he said, rubbing where she had hit him.

"For being rude," she replied simply as she walked pass him and out the door that Booth was holding open.

DiNozzo glared at her back and begrudgingly followed afterwards. "Woman," he grumbled.

Booth let the door close behind Tony and walked after the two. "Do I need to separate you two or will you play nice?"

Ziva looked at Booth with a stare. "We are playing nice." She stopped. "Bones can't ID a victim, they are the victim." She sent DiNozzo a confused look, which she thought he would have as well.

"That's what he calls Tempe."

"And who's Tempe?"

Smiling, Tony decided to shock her. "She's my sister."

Out of what she thought he would answer, that wasn't it. "What? Since when do you have a sister?"

"Don't worry, this is the first I've heard of Bones having a brother, too," Booth interjected.

"Wait. Is this Dr. Brennan? Ducky's friend?" Ziva continued to ask.

"Yep. Talk about small world, huh?" Tony grinned stupidly and shrugged. "She's my foster sister, but it doesn't matter. She's still my sister."

Booth stared at Tony before nodding. He wasn't happy with Tony at first and he still wasn't sure if he liked it, but he could tell that DiNozzo really cared for her. His phone went off, cutting through his thoughts. "Tell me you got something, Bones."

"The gunshot shot wound in the victim's sternum was the original cause of death. The bullet was still intact when Cam retrieved it; it's a 35 mm."

"35 mm? How's Angela doing on the sketch?"

He could hear some keyboard clacking in the background. "We should have the ID by the time you get back."

"That's great. I'm on my way back now with DiNozzo and his partner, Officer David." They said their goodbyes and Booth turned towards the two behind him. "That was Bones and we have the cause of death."

"And the victim?" Ziva prompted.

"Should be ID'ed by the time we get to the Jeffersonian."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Great. What are we waiting for? Let's go," he said, starting his ways towards the parking lot in the garage.

"I still don't understand why you've never talked about her before. She's a famous author, no?"

Tony looked at Ziva, surprised. "Famous author? She writes?"

Booth grinned and added some information. "She writes in her free time, even dedicated one of her books to me."

"Oh, yes. I remember that. It was a bestseller and easily one of my favorites she's written. She's a very good author. You didn't know that, Tony?" Ziva asked questioningly. "She's your sister."

He let out a breath of disbelief. "I know she's my sister, but it's not like I keep tabs on her twenty-four. And do I seem like the kind of guy who would read in my spare time?" He paused and turned his attention towards Booth. "Wait. She dedicated a book to you and not to me?"

Booth shrugged as he said, "I'm her partner." He got into the driver's seat of his car while Ziva got in the passenger's seat of Tony's.

"And you haven't talked to her in years," she added. "Plus, the agent in the book is likely based off of him. You should read it, it's good."

"I will." Tony slid on his sunglasses and flashed his partner a smile. "Later."

—

**(Forensic Fan '93)**

Dr. Brennan frowned slightly at the bones on the table. Wendell had laid them out for her. "Mr. Bray, did you note—"

She was cut off. "The cut marks on the third vertebrae? Yes, it came after 35mm gunshot."

Looking up, she saw Wendell looking at the skull. "Who would shoot you, cut you up, feed you to animals, and roll you in a tub of salt?" he murmured to the skull he was holding. Brennan shook her head. Wendell and Ducky would get along great if they ever met.

Angela came up onto the platform. "Bren, I got a hit on the sketch."

Brennan straightened, popping her back as she did so. "Yes, Angela?" she asked, holding a hand out to accept the drawing.

Angela handed it to her. "One Jonathan Gallagher. He's been missing for about two months now. His fiancé, Sam, reported him missing as soon as the police would allow."

Tempe nodded. "I'll tell Booth."

"Tell me what?"

Booth, Tony and a Middle Eastern woman that Brennan didn't know walked up as Booth swiped his ID card. "We have an ID."

Tony grinned. "Great. Can't wait to tell my boss."

Cam walked up behind Brennan. She nodded her hellos before saying, "Speaking of bosses, Goodwin just talked to Director Vance and Director Cullen. FBI and NCIS and the Jeffersonian are going to be working hand in hand on this."

Brennan nodded, but Tony groaned. "Does this mean Fornell?" he whined.

Tempe smacked him upside the head. "Do not whine, Anthony," she said.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Dang, Tempe, you hit harder than Gibbs. I'll whine if I want to!" he said sullenly.

She smiled at him and said, "Only if you want my cookies ever again."

"Our special green chocolate chip cookies? You'd deny me my green chocolate chip cookies?" he asked, aghast.

Booth turned to the woman. "Is it just me, or have I missed something?"

She nodded. "I believe we have." Interrupting DiNozzo's and Dr. Brennan's bantering, and feeling slightly put out that Tony could interact with another woman like that, Ziva David walked up to the woman and said, "Who is our victim?"

Brennan turned to her, and said, "His name is Jonathan Gallagher. Who are you?"

Ziva glared lightly. "Officer Ziva David, Mossad. I know who you are. Dr. Temperance Brennan." She smiled. "I have read all your books. I like how you based Kathy Reichs on you and Andy Lister on Agent Booth here."

Tempe smiled back, recognizing that Ziva was trying to be polite. "I'm sorry to tell you, Andy Lister isn't based on Booth. I'm glad you liked them, but what does this have to do with the case?"

The Israeli smiled faintly. She liked this woman already. "Good idea. What do we have, Dr. Brennan?"

"Our victim was shot by a 35mm, cut him up, feed him to animals, and rolled him in a tub of salt. His name is Jonathan Gallagher. Angela drew a sketch for us."

She handed it to Tony. He took it and showed it to Booth, who leaned over his shoulder. "What is this guy? A computer geek, like McGoo?"

Booth nodded. "He's a squint-like guy alright."

Cam and Angela glared. "Are you saying _we're_ geeky looking?" Cam asked, semi-insulted.

The ex-sniper raised his hands in defense. "No! That's not what I'm saying!"

Angela snorted. "Like I believe that. Do you believe that, Cam?"

The forensic pathologist shook her head. "No."

He whispered to Tony, "Help me out here, man."

Tony grinned and backed away. "You're on your own man."

Sadly for him, he backed into Ziva, who said, "I heard that, Tony. I would hate to think you were afraid of little old us."

"No, I'm not, I swear!"

Before anyone could answer, Tony's phone went off in his pocket. Ziva, obviously referring to an old joke between the two of them said, "Tony, your wounded cow is calling for you."

Booth, and everyone in the room but the NCIS people, blinked and thought, _**"Wounded…Cow?"**_

Tony stepped away as Brennan said, "Aside from that, we don't know much. Booth, now that we have an ID can we get started?"

Ziva cut in. "We'll handle that beginning."

"End, Ziva!" Tony called. "We'll handle that end!" He held the phone away from his ear. "Sorry, Boss… No, I didn't mean to—Yes, Boss. Right away, Boss…On your six, Boss! We'll stay here, and bring McGee with us tomorrow." He hung up.

Tempe and Wendell had gone back to the bones, while the Squint Squad had started going back to their own workings. Hodgins came up onto the platform. "Dr. B!" he called, as he ran up the platform. "I got a time of death!"

Everyone on the platform, which consisted of Booth, Ziva, Tony, Brennan and Wendell, turned to look at the entomologist. "Yes?" Brennan asked.

"It was about 60 days ago," he said grinning.

Brennan and Booth nodded. "That'd work," Booth said.

"Fits the timeframe," Brennan agreed. "But it doesn't explain decomposition."

"Now we need suspects," Ziva murmured over the hum of machines, not hearing Brennan's last comment.

Tony said, "We canvas the neighborhood, then."

To Goodwin, who was watching from the observation deck, thought, _**"Good God. Anyone who's never worked with these people before would think they've been working together for years."**_

Booth said, "Bones and I will take the houses on the right of the house, and DiNozzo and Ziva will take the streets on the left."

Both Ziva and Tony shook their heads. "We'll have McGee tomorrow, too," Tony said. "We'd best split up. Guys and girls."

Brennan chanced a glance at her brother and her partner. Would they get along? Would Booth end up shooting another clown? Or worse, would they end up talking about her and their childhood together?

Ziva grinned and said to Brennan. "It's going to be Booth, Tony and McGee? Oh, I pity McGee."

Tempe looked at her, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"If I judged Booth right, he's going to want to tease McGee as mercifully as Tony."

Brennan smiled. "You should see the way he teases my interns."

The women nodded as Booth and Tony started talking about ways they could split up.

Just as Brennan opened her mouth to say something to Ziva, her phone rang, and said, "Excuse me." She stepped to the other side of the platform. "Dr. Brennan," she said.

"_Hello, my dear."_

"Hello, Ducky. How are you?"

"_I'm good. Abby has the evidence from the crime scene. She's going to bring it over right now."_

Brennan nodded. "Good. Can you give me a description of her so I can get her into the lab here?"

"_She has black hair, about 5 feet 10 inches, wearing a black shirt with a sequined design on it, and a red plaid skirt."_

She took notes. "Okay, thanks, Ducky."

"_Good luck my dear."_

"Thank…You? Why do I need it?"

But Ducky had already hung up.

She walked over to Ziva again and said, "Who's Abby?"

Tony looked up, "Abby's coming?" He and Booth had been discussing guns and which were better. Tony was a little shocked that Ziva hadn't joined in.

Tempe nodded. "Yes… Ducky said she's on her way over. Let's wait for her in my office… That way I can call security and have them escort her back her."

DiNozzo started to say something but firmly shut his mouth. Best let Tempe find out on her own. Ziva said, "So, Dr. Brennan, are you going to come out with a new book? McGee and I were discussing your most recent book."

Tempe nodded. "Yes, I a—"

"Tempe, why didn't you tell me you were a writer? I'm your brother after all!" Tony interrupted Tempe. Booth shot him a look that said, _"Good luck."_

"Because, Tony," Brennan said, sitting behind her desk, "I was not in contact with you at all. We lost touch, remember?"

"Yeah, so? I still have the last name DiNozzo!" he said defensively.

His former foster sister raised an eyebrow. "And what does _that_ have to with the price of peas in China?"

Tony and Booth both rolled their eyes. "_Tea_ in China, Bones," Booth said, while Tony said, "_Tea_ in China, Tempe."

Ziva too rolled her eyes, but at the men sitting on the couch as if they belonged. "Peas sounds better," she argued.

Brennan nodded. "Thank you, Ziva! I have to agree with you on that."

Suddenly, a tall woman, dressed in black, with black hair done up in pigtails, a red plaid skirt, black combat boots, and tattoos on her neck, entered and said, "I was told this is—Tony! Ziva! You're here! I didn't get lost. Geez! Your building is huge!" she said, talking to everyone. She had a CAF-Pow! in her hand.

Brennan blinked. Who was this woman?

Tony smiled and said, "I think you're looking for my sister, Abbs."

There was silence as Abby took in what Tony had said.

Then…

"YOU HAVE A SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!" she squealed.

Tony nodded and pointed to Tempe. "She's—"

Before anyone could do anything, Abby swept Brennan up into a giant hug. "Oh my god, Tony, why didn't you tell me you had a sister! We've known each other for ten years, and you didn't tell me!" She was hugging Brennan so tightly that she couldn't exactly breathe. "Plus she's a world famous anthropologist and author! She's more famous than McGee!"

She had obviously recognized Brennan.

A voice said from the doorway, "So, what else haven't you told me, DiNozzo?"

Ziva and DiNozzo turned towards the doorway. "Boss!" Tony said, in shock.

-

-

-

-

-

-

OHHHHHHHHH-kay! We finally got another chapter up! We are SO sorry it took so long. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! WE LOVE YOU!!!!

Sorry for such a long weight in between. We lost interest, and now that we've started talking about it again, we're back into it. We have BIG plans for DiNozzo and Hodgins! *evil laugh*


End file.
